


the limits of stubbornness

by storiesfortravellers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: For this prompt: Barry/Julian, "One night of drinking doesn't make us friends" at the Three Sentence Ficathon (found here: http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html )





	

"One night of drinking doesn't make us friends."

\--

"A few nights of drinking doesn't make us friends."

\--

"A quick snog outside my apartment doesn't make us friends."

\--

"A blowjob in the supply closet at work doesn't make us friends."

\--

"Shagging a few times when we've nothing better to do doesn't make us friends."

\--

"Spending the night at my place doesn't make us friends."

\--

"Leaving your highly unfashionable clothes at my place doesn't make us friends."

\--

"Having the best sex of your obviously over-sheltered life doesn't make us friends."

\--

"Having movie night doesn't make us friends."

\--

"Introducing me to your family doesn't make us friends."

\--

"My giving you the key to my apartment doesn't make us friends... don't look at me like that, roommates are not the same as friends."

\--

Barry kneeled in front of Julian and held up the ring.

"This still doesn't mean we're friends."

"Shut up and say yes," Barry said with a laugh.

Julian shrugged, mumbled "Fine, yes," and rolled his eyes. Then he leaned down to give Barry a long, hard kiss -- entirely to shut the annoying chap up.


End file.
